False Hope
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: A Kaguel/Foxay story. Miguels trying to work things out w/ Charity, but what will Miguel do if Kay uses Fox to make him jealous? *CHAPTER 2 UP!*
1. Chapter 1: Stolen Moments

Hey. This is going to be a Kaguel/Foxay fic. Its going exactly how the storyline on tv is. Im going to change it around a little bit and make it more intresting. Oh and I made myself a character in it too! lol! Im so likable. hehe. Also, I made this story so you could see what character is thinking and who's point of view the part is by putting their names above their parts. Im using lots of different characters...fun fun fun! Anyways heres the story. Enjoy and please please remember to reply  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by NBC. Please do not sue! The only character I own is Amanda, Ashley and Susan. Amanda is myself! So there you go!  
  
~*False Hope Chapter 1-- Stolen Moments*~  
  
~*Kay*~  
  
  
  
"What happened with you and Kay?" Sam Benett asked his wife, Grace.  
  
"She has turned into such a bad person, Sam. I just dont understand it anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Scheming to get Miguel. Getting him in bed. Hurting poor Charity? What else? I dont know how she could turn out like this. I have raised her to be a respectable citizen. Somewhere, it just went wrong along the way."  
  
"I dont think shes as bad as you believe." Sam said shaking his head.  
  
"Sam! Wake up! Shes pregnant! I doubt Miguel wanted her."  
  
"You dont know that. How can you be so horrible with Kay? Shes your own daughter after all. Your own flesh and blood."  
  
"I know that Sam! You should have heard what she said to me!"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She told me, her own mother, that either I could be her mom or her worst enemy. And just left it at that! I cant believe her sometimes." Grace turned to look at her husband. He gave her a 'look'. "Dont give me that look, Samuel Micheal Bennett! I did not deserve that. I am NOT a bad mother!"  
  
Sympathy got in the way. "Of course your not dear." he pulled her close. "You and Kay are just having some rough patches at this time. Everything will eventually work out for the best. I'm sure of it."  
  
"What if they dont Sam? What if they dont?"  
  
"Im not sure. We'll see when the time comes."  
  
'She thinks I'm a horrible daughter huh?' thought Kay Bennett as she watched from the stairs. 'Well, she hasnt seen anything yet. I'll show her how bad I can be.'  
  
The phone rang. Sam answered it.  
  
"Hello?....yes this is he....Susan?....WHAT?!....This cant be....Oh! Amanda and Ashley? Of course...Tomorrow...? Sure. Of course they can stay with us....they will drive here tomorrow? Great. Thats terrible news. Thanks for calling. Bye." Sam hung up the phone, a deeply sad look on his face.  
  
"Who was that?" Grace asks. She looked up from her paper and saw Sam looking very depressed. She ran over to him. "Sam? Whats wrong? Is it Noah..? What happened?"  
  
"My sister Susan." Sam started, his voice stiffly filled with shock. "S-she's dead."  
  
Grace gasped. "Why, thats terrible news!"  
  
"She left her daughters. Amanda, and Ashley. I haven't seen either of them since they were babies. Amanda's 17, Ashley's 19."  
  
"Why havent you seen Susan or her daughters for so long, Sam?"  
  
"Me, Hank and Susan got in a fight. She was so rebellious. We blamed her for breaking up our parent's marriages and have never spoken to her since. I regret that so much."  
  
"Oh sweetie. Thats horrible." Grace placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Whats going to happen to her girls?" she asked.  
  
"Thats what I need to talk to you about." Sam said turning around. "Grace, would it be alright if Amanda and Ashley stayed with us? They have no other family."  
  
Grace groaned. "The house is pretty full right now, Sam."  
  
"Please? One of them could room with Charity, and one could sleep in the Bed and Breakfast or something? Please Grace. This is really important to me. I need to see Susan's daughters."  
  
Grace sighed, exasperated. "I suppose."  
  
"Thank you, Grace." Sam smiled slightly, taking Grace by the shoulders. "You have no idea what this means to me. They're driving over tomorrow."  
  
Grace nodded and walked away.  
  
"I have to see if theres a room available at the B&B. You go ask Charity if one of the girls can room with her, okay?"  
  
Sam nodded, and started to walk upstairs. Kay, who had been sitting there, sat up and approached her father.  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"Who hates you sweetie?" He continued walking and Kay followed alongside him.  
  
"Mom. She hates me so much, daddy."  
  
"No she doesnt! Trust me. She'll get over everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked down the hall to Charity's room and lightly knocked.  
  
"Whos there?" she asked.  
  
"Uncle Sam."  
  
Charity opened the door, she gave Kay a once-over then smiled. She had already forgiven her cousin for all. She led them in, then hugged each one in turn.  
  
"Uncle Saaaam! Kaaaayyy! So happy to see you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kay and Sam exchanged strange glances and smiled slightly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you too cuz." Kay nodded.  
  
"Sit down!" Charity motioned for Kay and Sam to sit on the floor.  
  
"No thanks." Sam opted to stand. Kay sat down at the computer desk chair.  
  
"Ok....everyone settled?" she asked enthusiastically. Kay and Sam nodded, and Charity continued. "K, guys, whats up?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah dad what IS going on?" asked Kay.  
  
"My sister Susan died." Sam stated.  
  
Charity gasped, with wide doe-eyes. Her innocence couldnt stand death or evil.  
  
"I didnt even know you had a sister." Kay said.  
  
"Me and Hank havent talked to her or of her in a while." Sam explained. When silence followed, he noticed Kay and Charity had been waiting for him to continue. He sighed. "Long story. The point is her daughters are going to be staying with us for a while. I dont know how long."  
  
"Ooooh cool!" Charity exclaimed. "I get new friends! what are their names?"  
  
"Amanda and Ashley." Sam said matter-of-factly. "They are 17 and 19."  
  
"But WHERE?!" Kay asked. "Theres no room in this house anymore. Siblings are sprouting everywhere like plants." she added with an eye-roll.  
  
"Charity, If you dont mind maybe one of the girls could stay with you, and another could stay in the B&B."  
  
"Sure!" Charity chirped. "This'll be fun! I get to make some new friends! Yay!" she bounced up and down with excitement.  
  
Kay, again, rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thats cool." Kay nodded. "I can show them around."  
  
"Thanks Kay." her father smiled, taking her hand. "That'll be a great help."  
  
"What about meeee!" Charity whined. "Im letting one be in my room! Im helping tooo!"  
  
"Oh." Sam sighed. "Thanks Charity."  
  
"Your welcome!" her frown suddenly turning into her bright smile.  
  
Sam looked around. "Ah, alright then. I'll see you girls later." he smiled and left the room.  
  
Kay looked down at her stomach, placing her hand on the bulge that kept getting bigger. She looked up with a smug smile, to see Charity looking sadly at Kay.  
  
"Oh," she faked sympathy. "Are you alright Charity? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." the colour drained from Charity's face.  
  
"Then why do you look so sad?" Kay pressed on.  
  
Charity's bottom lip began to tremble. She looked sick again. "Nothing. You better leave Kay. I really need to be alone."  
  
"No problem." Kay said with a fake smile. She got up and patted Charity on the shoulder. "And thanks again for dumping Miguel. I'm glad you could see that he needed to be with me and the baby."  
  
"Of course." Charity said looking up. "His baby. Your baby."  
  
"Hey, look it this way! You'll be an aunt! well more like a second cousin, but still. My little boy or girl will call you auntie Charity...how does that sound?"  
  
Charity nodded a weak smile on her face. "Ok..bye Charity!" Kay smirked.  
  
Her cousin was actually starting to perk up to her normal Charity-ness. Well Kay just brought that crashing to the ground. She snickered to herself and walked down the hallway to her room.  
  
  
  
~*Charity*~  
  
  
  
Charity sat on her bed, thinking to herself. Life wasnt fair. She sighed and picked up a photograph of her and Miguel at the fair. They were so happy then... she thought to herself. What went wrong? Charity smiled at the sparkle in his eye, the way she had her arm around his neck, the teddybear he was holding for her. A teddybear. So childish yet cute. Childish... all of a sudden her smile vanished. Kay and Miguel...they were having a child. What had happened? She was finally getting back to her old happy self when she remembered that now that Miguel was gone, she had nothing. When had it hit her? When Kay was reminding her of the baby, and telling her she did the right thing, breaking up with Miguel. That had reminded Charity of her past and made her very, very sad. Of COURSE Kay didnt mean to! Kay would never ever ever hurt someone intentionally, just like she knew Miguel wouldnt. She looked back down at the picture. Oh Miguel. Why were things so hard between them? He was her soul-mate. Yet, everything with him kept coming back to Kay. What if this hadn't happened with Kay at the wedding? They would be married by now, being happy together. Starting into a future...their future. Charity was tired. She needed a nap. She laid her head down on her pillow and began to sleep, dreaming wonderful dreams.  
  
***DREAM***  
  
Charity smiled a bright smile as she set the food down for supper. She looked in the bathroom mirror and fixed her hair. She was wearing a blue dress to match the colour of her eyes.  
  
She stepped back out of the door and looked at the clock on the stove.  
  
"Children!" she called upstairs. "Time for dinner!"  
  
"Yay!" 3 high voices yelled out.  
  
2 blonde girls and a brown haired boy ran downstairs for supper.  
  
"Martin!" the smallest girl screamed. "Dont steal my chair! I WANNA SIT BY DADDY TONIGHT!"  
  
"But I WANT TO!!!" Martin wailed at the top of his longues. "Mama!! Kimberley wont let me sit here. Its my rightful spot!"  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Charity scolded. "Why cant you sit down quietly like Faith here." she motioned to her 8 year old daughter.  
  
"Fine, Fine." grumbled Kimberely and Martin. Martin sat in between Faith and his mommy instead.  
  
In walked Miguel looking very handsome in his Harmony police uniform.  
  
"Hello dear." Charity rushed over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh...Charity..hi." he nodded looking distracted.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Kimberely exclaimed.  
  
"DADDY!" exclaimed Martin.  
  
"Hey dad." Faith smiled.  
  
"Hey pumpkin." he smiled kissing kimberely on the forehead. "Little man!" he exclaimed punching his son lightly on the arm. "Hi Princess." he kissed Faith on the cheek.  
  
Charity looked on smiling. "Uh..smells good Charity." he said, not showing any emotion.  
  
He took his regular spot beside Kimberely, and began to eat.  
  
Once everyone was finished, they sat and waited for dessert.  
  
"Actually kids." Miguel said, smiling weakly. "Go upstairs and play for a bit. Mommy and daddy will do the dishes, then we'll call you down for some Cherry pie."  
  
"Okay!" Kimberely exclaimed running up the stairs. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" she said to Martin, who ran after her. Faith stood up quietly and before she left, she gave her dad a worried look. She was 8 years old and no fool.  
  
Charity bit her lip and tried to look her husband in the eye. He wouldnt make eye contact with her.  
  
"Miguel," she said softly. "What is it?"  
  
Miguel walked over to Charity and took her by the hand.  
  
"Charity. I want you to know I care about you, so much. I just dont love you, how you deserve to be loved anymore. That flame has gone out, Charity. I don't know how but it has."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Charity asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "I thought everything was perfect, how we always dreamed. What changed?" she asked.  
  
"Our whole relationship is so boring and I need something new."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I want to get a divorce."  
  
"Miguel!" she reached for him. "Whatever your going through..we can work it out. I know we can!"  
  
"Its too late for that now Charity." he pulled away from her.  
  
"But your my soulmate, Miguel. I love you."  
  
"Charity, I'm not so sure your mine anymore though." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You need to find someone who will love you for who you are and make you happy."  
  
"But but..I dont understand. Who is she Miguel?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The woman your leaving me for. Do I know her?"  
  
Miguel looked down. "Look, I dont want to hurt you anymore--"  
  
"Just tell me Miguel." she cut in.  
  
Then they heard a voice behind them. It was her cousin Kay. Kay Bennett. She was beautiful and looked so young for early 30s. Her light brown hair was now long and flowed over her tight black mini dress.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kay asked. Miguel looked over at her. "Oooh I guess not huh?" she winced. "I'll wait outside till your done."  
  
"No, wait Kay."  
  
"Why are you asking her to stay Miguel." Then she realized something. "Oh Miguel!" she gasped with wide eyes. "Its Kay isnt it?" He nodded slowly. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Or do you think its just love."  
  
"I've been having an affair with her for 6 months now Charity. I thought it would just be some fun on the side, you know. But I have fell in love with her since then."  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you dont love me. That you love HER."  
  
"I don't love you. I love Kay." he said with so much emotion, looking into her eyes.  
  
He patted her hands, sympathetically.  
  
He got up and looked over at Kay. Her eyes shone with love and emotion, and as Charity looked up to him, she realized his did too. He really loved Kay. Over her. Kay was going to make him happy.  
  
"Bye Charity." he said, walking over and taking Kay's hand. "I wont forget you. I will visit my children, I promise." he shut the door leaving a weeping Charity. She would now be the old maid forever.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Charity sat up in bed quickly. What a TERRIBLE dream! Of course, nothing like that would ever happen in real life. But still. The way he looked at Kay. Maybe they did belong together.  
  
  
  
~*Fox*~  
  
  
  
Fox sat in the book cafe. He had just had a long shift with Theresa and Ethan and needed a break, and a coffee. He looked around, wanting to strike up a conversation with somebody. ANYBODY.  
  
There were no familiar faces anywhere. Just as he was getting ready to leave, he spotted a pretty brunette walk into the room. She had on a pretty blue dress that matched her eyes, and her above-shoulder-length light brown hair was loose, a few strands falling into her eyes. She walked to the counter and ordered a drink. He recognized her from somewhere. Ah yes, Theresa's little brother's wedding. She was the cute blonde bride girl's maid of honor. The one that was pregnant with the groom's baby. What a mess, he snickered to himself. He loved messes, especially getting into already made messes.  
  
He got up and walked over to the girl, who had just got her latte and was blowing on it.  
  
"Hey." he smiled, charmingly.  
  
"Do I know you?" the girl asked coldly.  
  
"I'm Fox." he said extending his hand. Kay watched it, not reacting.  
  
Ouch!! Maybe this girl didnt know who he was. "I'm friends with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. You were her brother's bride's bridesmaid at the wedding werent you?"  
  
"Yes." she nodded carrying her coffee to a table. Fox followed, not missing a beat. She seated herself and he sat across from her.  
  
Kay looked up from her coffee. "Yeah, what would you like?"  
  
"To get to know you." he said suavely.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to get to know me? IM PREGNANT with your boss's brother's baby."  
  
"I know that. I was at the wedding, remember?"  
  
"Hadnt noticed."  
  
Wow, this girl was putting up a fight. "I want to get to know you because you seem like a cool person to hang out with, thats all."  
  
Kay raised her eyebrows. "Thats all you want?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright." she said suspiciously.  
  
"So whats your name?"  
  
"Kay Bennett."  
  
"So, Kay Bennett," he smiled flirtaciously. "How was your day."  
  
"Alright." she said taking a sip of her latte.  
  
"Mine was great!" Fox grinned. "I worked at the Crane industries and stirred up an argument between Ethan and Theresa. Fun, fun, fun."  
  
"Why would you work at crane industries?"  
  
"Its the easiest thing to do."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'm a Crane."  
  
  
  
~*Kay*~  
  
Kay almost spit out her coffee. "Your a Crane?!" she repeated.  
  
Fox nodded. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane."  
  
"Ahhh thats where the name fox is from."  
  
"Nah its mostly cause the ladies think I'm Foxy." he grinned. "But my mom is Ivy Winthrop and dad is Jullian Crane. You might ask how I got stuck with such bad parents."  
  
"Yeah..you dont seem like them at all."  
  
"Thats cause I'm not. I'm so much better, Kay. Let me show you how much better I can be."  
  
"You will not!" a deep voice exclaimed from behind them. They slowly turned around to see Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, looking very, very mad.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kay asked. "What gives you the right to pick who I spend time with?"  
  
"Kay." he said quietly, pulling her to the side. "He's a Crane! And did you see how he was coming on to you. He's a total creep."  
  
"I dont care who he is! Fox is nice!"  
  
"Ever wonder why he's called Fox?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Its his name Miguel! Nicholas FOXWORTH!"  
  
"Thats only an excuse. Kay, come on. I'll take you home."  
  
"Why Miguel? So you can drop me off, so I can spend some time alone, while you spend quality time with Charity? I think not!"  
  
"Kay! I'll even go there, and hang out with you if you want."  
  
"No! I dont want to spend time with someone who doesnt even care about me!"  
  
"And you think HE cares about you? More like getting you into bed."  
  
"Yeah and we would know alot about that!"  
  
"Shhhh." Miguel whispered. "Keep your voice down!"  
  
"Whats there to be quiet about Miguel. Everyone knows. Everyone hates me. They act like I'm some kind of monster when Im really the victim." her eyes brimmed over with tears.  
  
"Kay, no one hates you." Miguel said softly, touching her face.  
  
"Stop trying to act like you give a shit about me Miguel!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Kay! You know thats not true! I care about you."  
  
"Not like you care about Charity."  
  
"Lets not discuss that here." he insisted. "Lets go...back to my place. We'll talk!"  
  
"No. No Miguel. We're done talking. I'm gonna hang out with Fox." "He actually wants to spend time with me!" she grabbed Fox's hand. "Come on Fox, lets get out of here."  
  
"I'm with ya babe." he grinned. "See ya later Lopez-Fitzgerald. Tough break huh?" he followed her out the door.  
  
  
  
~*Miguel*~  
  
  
  
"Kay! Wait!" Miguel yelled. He didnt care who heard. She was gone.  
  
DAMN. He sat down at the table, placing his head in his hands. This was turning out to be one hell of a day. Its barely even started, and already its been horrible. Well, thats how all his days have turned out so far. Since the wedding with Charity, his life was a living hell. Why did he ever sleep with Kay?  
  
Just then Jessica Bennett came into the Book Cafe.  
  
She noticed Miguel and walked over to him.  
  
"Hi Miguel."  
  
"Oh, hi Jessica. How you doing?"  
  
"Good. How are you? How are you and Charity? Are things getting better?"  
  
"Not really." Miguel admitted. "But I think I'm wearing her down. I mean, she couldn't have been serious. Me? Marrying Kay? Even if I wanted to, why would I when I love Charity?"  
  
"I don't know why Charity's doing this." Jessica sighed, as she sat down.  
  
"I feel bad for her. So bad. And Kay, I feel extremely bad for her too."  
  
"Dont feel bad for Kay." Jessica said sternly. "She doesnt need pity. She doesn't need anything. She doesn't deserve anything good."  
  
"How can I not pity her Jessica? She loves me. And I don't love her. That must be horrible. I don't even know how long she's had this crush on me."  
  
"About 2 months before Charity came to town." Jessica said automatically, her face blank and expressionless.  
  
"Seriously?" Miguel asked, his eyes wide with shock. "Actually.." he started. "Before I met Charity I was thinking of asking Kay out..."  
  
"Really? So Kay wasnt lying. You did say that to her--"  
  
"Yeah, I really did. Several times actually."  
  
"I figured she was lying. I mean with Kay, you can't tell the difference when she's lying or telling the truth anymore. Most of the time she's lying, so everyone just automatically assumes that she is."  
  
"That must be rough for her." Miguel said sympathetically.  
  
"Dont feel bad for her, Miguel." Jessica sighed. "She doesnt deserve anything."  
  
"We were such good friends." Miguel insisted. "What happened?"  
  
"Now thats one thing thats not her fault." Jessica, said looking him in the eye.  
  
"What do you mean. Was it my fault?"  
  
Jessica nodded. "When Charity came to town, she was all you could think of. She still has been. Until now, unless you still think of her every second."  
  
Miguel looked down. "Now that I think about it, yes. All I COULD think about was Charity. She was my life. My soul...." he sighed and looked back up. "Now that shes not really dealing with me...I can think of other things then. Maybe its a good thing." he searched for answers in Jessica's face.  
  
"Dont ask me, Miguel." she said, standing up. "I dont have any solutions for you. Talk to Charity. Talk to Kay. Dont talk to anyone and be by yourself for a while. Its your descision, and yours alone on what your going to do about everything."  
  
"Thanks Jessica." he said standing up too. "You've been a great help." He gave her a hug.  
  
"No problem. See ya." she walked out of the book cafe and Miguel sat down, ready to think.  
  
Just then he saw Charity walk in.  
  
"Charity!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Miguel." she said softly. "I was looking everywhere for you." there was a sad look in her eye, but Miguel didnt care. She was looking for him!  
  
He smiled. "Are you going to tell me that you've forgiven me."  
  
She shook her head, "Miguel, come talk."  
  
She brought him outside and they sat on a bench.  
  
"Whats that box of stuff that you have."  
  
"It's your stuff. That I had at my house."  
  
"What stuff?" he opened it. There was a picture in a frame of them, 10 pictures that were loose, the teddy bear he had won for her at a fair, the menu to the dinner at the lobster shack. Their first date. There was a deflated pink balloon from her 17th birthday party, and several love letters and poems he had given her. "What am I supposed to do with it?"  
  
"Burn it. I'll burn the stuff I gave you." she sniffled.  
  
"What are you talking about! I cant do that. Its our memories."  
  
"We have to Miguel." she insisted. "Its the only way of getting over this."  
  
"But Charity--"  
  
"Shh." she quieted him. "Miguel. I've made my descision. I can't be with you. You need to be with your baby and Kay. I lived without a father for so long Miguel, I can't let your baby go through the same thing. Please."  
  
"I cant!"  
  
"Miguel! PLEASE. Its the only way. Here...heres my stuff. Burn it. Bring over your stuff later tonight. When you come talk to Kay. You two need to work this out. Then leave the stuff with her. She'll give it to me."  
  
"Will we ever be together again?"  
  
"I don't know Miguel. We'll leave it up to fate."  
  
And with that, she walked away, leaving Miguel, heartbroken. A tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
"Even if you are, Charity." he whispered hoarsely to himself. "I'm not giving up on us. Even if I do have feelings with Kay. I will never love her the way I love you..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1..  
  
Here you go. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please remember to reply! Replies mean so much to me. Thanks. Amanda  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..  
  
Miguel talks to Kay Someones Jealous Meet the new girls Thoughts Nightmares  
  
and MORE...!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: A change of Heart

False Hope, Chapter 2: A change of heart  
  
Thanks to everyone who replied! Replies always mean so much to me and I was really happy to see such a positive response. I hope that you continue to like this story, as well as my others and dont hesitate to give me some comments or creative critisism on what I should do (as long as its nice) If you are a foxay or kaguel fan let me know as I will have to see what this story will end up as..Kaguel or Foxay?  
  
Anyways please remember to reply. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! (btw I used Gone with the Wind as it reminded me of this storyline. Perhaps ill write a gone with the wind story..thats such a good movie.)  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
~*Kay*~  
  
Kay was upstairs reading her book, Gone with the Wind. It reminded her of her own life with Miguel. She was Scarlett O'hara, Miguel was Ashley (a guy) and Charity was Melanie. Come to think of it, Fox was starting to be Rhett Butler, the person that Scarlett was using to get Ashley.  
  
Kay chuckled to herself. Oh, how everything reminds you of what your going through when things happen. Hmm.. Just then she heard the doorbell ring. She raced down the steps.. Was it Fox maybe? She had given him her phone number, and he knew where she lived by escorting her home.  
  
She ran to the door and opened it eagerly to see Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
"Hey Kay." he smiled at her. "Can I come in."  
  
Kay glared at him. Then she slammed the door in his face.  
  
She was about to go upstairs when she heard some more knocking and yelling.  
  
"COME ON KAY! OPEN UP! PLEEEEEEASE!"  
  
Kay rolled her eyes and opened the large door. Without hestitating, Miguel came in so she wouldn't decide to close the door in his face again.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Kay asked, her arms crossed over her chest. This was her new method of getting Miguel. Make him want her by being distant.  
  
"To talk to you." he said softly. He was about to touch her face but suddenly Kay turned around and stalked into the livingroom and took a seat.  
  
"Fine." she said giving him a look. "Talk."  
  
He gulped. What was wrong with this girl? He was trying to be nice like Charity suggested but she wasn't making this easier, to say the least.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so distant at the wedding." he explained. "I was really distressed because of Charity and didn't pay attention to your feelings. I apologize."  
  
Kay nodded, unsatisfied. "Go on." she watched impatiently.  
  
Miguel swallowed hard, then went on. "I'm sorry for interfering with you and Fox. You should be able to choose who you want to spend time with and I cannot do anything about it. Okay?"  
  
She nodded with a smile.  
  
"Thats better."  
  
He smiled too. Something about Kay's smile--and her laugh now that he thought about it, made him want to smile and laugh too. Very infectious.  
  
"So... no offence or anything but what do you see in this Fox dude?"  
  
"I dont know." Kay shrugged. "He's cute, he's nice, he actually cares about talking to me."  
  
"More like wanting to get you into bed." Miguel muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kay asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Nothing." he answered quickly. "Are you guys going out?" Kay saw flashes of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"No Miguel." Kay sighed, amazed at his protectiveness. "Not yet--but we might. I'm not sure."  
  
"Kay, listen to me. Don't get mad but, I really don't think you should go out with this guy. He's so not good for you."  
  
"I can choose who I want to see, Miguel. And I don't know what will happen. We'll see." she said coolly, looking him in the eye.  
  
He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Fine Kay. Ruin your life. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes. "Advice noted." she added sarcastically.  
  
"Listen.." Miguel said sadly. "Kay, I want to be friends. Please try to be. For me?" Kay nodded.  
  
"I'll try." she said softly, letting her guard down for a moment.  
  
He smiled at her a warm smile, then leaned in to hug her.  
  
They sat their hugging for a while, a joyous grin on Kay's face. Oh how wonderful it felt to be embracing Miguel. They fit so perfectly together. 'Just wait Miguel' Kay though to herself. 'Someday soon you'll be mine. And I know just how to do it.'  
  
  
  
~*Charity*~  
  
  
  
Charity darted up in bed, breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping down her face. What had just happened? She had a frightening nightmare where Kay killed Miguel then tried to kill her. There was no way that she was giving Miguel to Kay now without a fight! After all, he was her soulmate and she couldn't live without him. Kay wouldn't make Miguel happy! Only she could! Charity quickly got up in bed, pulling a pink satin night-coat over her pajamas.  
  
What had been wrong with her before? Why was she giving up so easily? Because of one stupid little dream?! She was a fighter. Maybe she didnt look like it, after all her disposition was kind and sweet, but if you crossed her, oh boy, were you in for a beating.  
  
Charity glared at a picture of the four women; Kay, her, Jessica and Grace. Evil Kay.  
  
Trying to manipulate her into giving away Miguel! Well she wouldnt stand for it.  
  
All the pain she was going through. All the hurt. It was because of Kay. Kay made her life miserable. Now Charity was going to pay her back. She would steal Miguel back.. after all, he was rightfully hers. She would set Kay up with someone new; someone to take her mind off of Miguel. But who..? She had heard Jessica discussing Kay coming home with Fox Crane. Jessica was such a damn gossip. But she loved Charity, that was plain to see. She thought that Miguel and Charity belonged together, along with everyone else in the world.  
  
"Because we do. Belong together." Charity muttered under her breath. No one could ever love Miguel like she did. She would make sure Fox noticed Kay. Then Miguel would be all hers.  
  
Just as Charity begun snickering evily, she heard a high pitch laugh coming from downstairs.  
  
Kay.... That slutty tinkling giggle could be heard everywhere. She frowned in disgust. But who was she with...Better not be.. then a deep throaty chuckle was heard. MIGUEL. Oh NO! Miguel was taking her advice and spending time with Kay. Damn him. DAMN HER. WAIT A SECOND! She was the one who told him to spend time with Kay! DAMN HERSELF!!! UGHHHH. Charity wailed and started pounding on her blankets hard. Her thin blonde hair, a mess. She banged her head against the wall. Nooooooo not Miguel. She couldnt let Kay steal Miguel again. NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT.  
  
Charity scowled at the picture of Kay, as she got up. YOUR NOT WINNING THIS WAR BENNETT.  
  
She looked in the mirror. God...erm, I mean Gosh...heh heh..she was a MESS!  
  
She ran a brush through her golden locks and smiled. Cute as ever. Yeah baby, she smacked her ass-I mean bum. She was lookin FIIIINE. Fine enough to make out with Miguel and make him forget that Kaybitch, downstairs was ever born. Kaybitch. She smiled evily to herself. That was the perfect name for the dumb brunette. After all, blondes DID have more fun. She snickered as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Miguel!" she exclaimed happily. She lost her focus for a moment and glared at Kay.. ohhh that slutty tramp was awful close to her man. SHE BETTER WATCH OUT! FOR THE WRATH OF CHARITY!!!! (Damn that didnt sound good, too sweet for her new bad-ass..umm..butt.. self. She made a mental note to change it some day) She regained her focus and smiled again. She had to seem like the sweet innocent happy Charity she once was. The one that Miguel, sweet sweet handsome sexy, fine, hot, damn lookin good...ohhk enough... She had to FOCUS.  
  
FOOOOCCCCUUUSSSS.  
  
The one that Miguel knew and loved.  
  
"Charity!" Miguel stood up quickly, shocked by her sudden happiness.  
  
Charity noticed a evil glare come from Kay. Ah well. The girl would get her dues soon.  
  
"Miguel!" Charity hugged him. "I was sooo awfully scared. I had a terribly scary dream.. gosh Miguel, it was scary!!"  
  
"Its okay Charity." Miguel held her tight. "Your alright now. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Miguel. I realized that your the only man for me. Im sorry for not believing or forgiving you before. I do now. Miguel, I'll take you back if you still want me. I love you soo much, hunnie-bear, too much to ever ever EVER let you go."  
  
Miguel's face lightened up. "I was hoping you finally would come into reason...sorry Kay. I have to spend quality time with my baby." He lifted Charity up into his arms, and she squealed. She kissed his cheek and he carried her up the stairs. Charity looked back to Kay and noticed her glaring. She quickly stuck her tonque out at Kay as she continued up the stairs giggling.  
  
~*Kay*~  
  
  
  
Oh that little BRAT! She had won this round, but she wouldn't win the war. Kay had his baby, and thats all that mattered. bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Charity would pay! Miguel would leave her for Kay, how you ask? She knew just the way!! Charity would be an old maid.....FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes? Hi..you recognized my voice? Can we get together for a bit? Yeah..yeah..tonight if you can...I couldnt wait to see you...(laughs) yeah. yeah. Okay! See you in an hour! Bye!"  
  
Just then she heard someone run down the stairs. She saw Charity.  
  
Charity came up to Kay, the same sweet smile on her face, but her eyes told a different story. They were glowing, mean and hateful.  
  
"Whats up Charity?" Kay asked suspiciously, as she stood up.  
  
"Oh, hello my dear cousin." Charity smiled largly. "Now, I need to talk to you about something Kay, sweetie. Please, sit." She sat on the couch. Kay stood, not falling for Charity's tricks. She was too smart for that. "SIT." Charity growled as she pulled Kay to the couch.  
  
An adorable smile reeappeared on her face. "Now, my dear cousin. Miguel thinks we should have a talk. We both know that you have a little..how shall I say this..? 'Infactuation' for my boyfriend. But I am here to comfort you. Its alright to move on with your life, which is what I reccomend. He loves me, I love him and we are going to be happy. Nothing you can do will change that..understand?" Kay narrowed her eyes. Oh she understood alright.  
  
"But Charity." Kay smiled innocently. "Im carrying his child, right here, remember? Aunt Charity? He will forever have a connection to me." Charity scowled.  
  
"Thats not going to work again Kay. I've learned you need to fight for what you want. You may be pregnant with his baby, but soon I will be too. I will sleep with Miguel tonight, we will make love so wonderful that he will be going 'Kay who?' Not that he wasnt doing that before. "  
  
"You keep telling yourself that." Kay smirked.  
  
Charity grabbed her, violently.  
  
"Listen, hun. My wonderful Cousin. Miguel loves me. Not you. Get it through your thick skull. You cant stop me from sleeping with Miguel. If you so much as try to do so, or stop him then I swear I will make your life miserable. I've taken enough of your crap."  
  
"Oh, is that a threat?" Charity nodded. "Oh Im so scared. Little miss muffett just threatened the spider. Oh Im soooo incredibly frightened. In the words of, well, you, Gosh its scary Miguel!"  
  
"Shut up." Charity growled as she stood up. "And I'm warning you Kay Bennett. Leave us alone or I can assure you, that your baby wont live to see it's first day."  
  
Charity smiled as she began walking up the stairs. "I'll give Miguel a kiss for you, Kay sweetie." She then continued walking, leaving Kay, extremely mad.  
  
How DARE she! What happened to the sweet naive Charity? Somehow she must've snapped. Putting on a good act for Miguel though. And if she made love to Miguel...? Kay would just have to stop that. Fox would be here anytime soon. That would make Miguel jealous, he would never leave Kay and Fox alone together in the house, he would never make love to Charity.  
  
Kay smirked, and leaned back, her arms crossed over her chest. Charity, this is WAR.  
  
  
  
~*Fox*~  
  
  
  
Fox parked his silver jeep in front of the red Bennett house. He was here to see Kay, the cute brunette from The Book Cafe. They had became friends, after she had lost the ice queen act, of course. After blowing off Lopez- Fitzgerald, they went to the beach and hung out for a little while. He liked Kay. She was different then most people here, she wasn't shallow or full of herself. She was completely real, not trying to make an act like most people here. Everyone was so damn nice and annoying here. So completely unreal. Kay, like him, told it like it was. He talked to her and she told him about her problems with the jerk Miguel, and her family. She told him about her mom being a total bitch. Fox could relate completely. He slammed the door of the jeep and walked to the front door. He couldnt believe it when Kay had phoned him, well, it was obvious she LIKED him. But, to call him after just seeing him that day? She must have something up her sleeve.. He rang the doorbell. After a minute or so, the door opened.  
  
"Hey Fox!" said Kay, wearing a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Kay Bennett." Fox smiled slyly. She leaned over and gave him a hug.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, as she led him in.  
  
"Good, good. You?"  
  
"Fine. Miguel payed me a visit tonight." she sighed as she sat on the couch.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes and sat next to her.  
  
"Honestly Kay, that guys a jerk. What did he do?"  
  
"He apologized for being mean today, and for not treating me and the baby well." Kay explained. "We were having a good time....until..." her eyes went into mad slits.  
  
"Until what?" Fox asked.  
  
"SHE came down. And made up with him, the little brat."  
  
"She?" he asked confused.  
  
"Charity, the little slutty angel." Kay growled.  
  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
"Yeah. Oh. She took him upstairs then came back to talk to me."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She threatened me. Told me she hated me for what I did, and that she wouldnt be a fool anymore. She said that this was payback time. She said that she would make love to Miguel tonight, and get pregnant from him. And if I stopped her, my baby wouldn't see its first day." Kay gulped back tears.  
  
"Dont be scared of that power hungry dork." Fox scoffed, pulling Kay into a hug. "Everything will be okay. I'll help you in any way you need. What do you want?"  
  
"Fox, can I ask you for a really big favour?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure, ask away."  
  
"Can you pretend to be my boyfriend to get Miguel jealous?"  
  
  
  
~*Kay*~  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight--" Fox started. "You want me, to pretend to be YOUR boyfriend, to make Miguel jealous. That would help you against Charity..HOW?!"  
  
"Miguel will get jealous and dump Charity. She cant blame me for his jealousy. Please please PLEASE Fox? Your my only hope!!!"  
  
"Alright." Fox sighed, leaning back. "Im a sucker for pretty girls." he grinned.  
  
"Thank you!" Kay threw her arms around Fox. She knew she could count on him.  
  
"No problem hun." he laughed. "So you never told me, why are you so hung up on this guy?" Kay thought for a moment.  
  
"I dont know." she admitted. "Hes sweet, hes handsome..hes funny...he's my best friend in the world. The only one who ever understands- - or understood me, anyway."  
  
"When did you start liking him?" Fox asked.  
  
"Oh, I dont know.." Kay started. A dreamy smile appeared on her face. "Oh wait, I do. I was nine. It was my birthday"  
  
  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear KaaaaaAAAAAYYY! Happy Birthday tooooooo yoooooouUUUUUUU!" The children sang off note.  
  
Little Kay sat at the end of the table, a smile on her rosey cheeks. Her bright blue eyes were shining with joy, and she was wiggling impatiently in her seat. She was wearing a pink flowered dress and her dark brown hair, in curls.  
  
"Okay." her younger looking daddy smiled from across the table. "Blow out the candles, princess."  
  
Kay took a deep breath in and blew out the candles, leaving two.  
  
"Ooooh!" a seven year old Jessica smiled, her cheeks chubby. "Kay has..one...two...TWO! Boyfriends!!!"  
  
"Oooh." the kids said in chorus.  
  
"I'm one of her boyfriends." Sam smiled. He came over and took his daughter in his arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
"I love YOU sugar. Your nine now, how do you feel?"  
  
"BIG!" Kay grinned.  
  
"I know who the second boyfriend is!" claimed little Simone as Kay got set down.  
  
"Who?" whispered Kay curiously.  
  
"Miguel. He loves you Kay. He wants to marry you." Simone whispered.  
  
"Shut up dumb-bumb. He's my friend, not boyfriend." Kay exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Simone asked, with a smile.  
  
Kay sat there curiously for a bit while the other kids ran outside and began a game of tag.  
  
"Kay. Are you ok?" asked a little Miguel. His face was younger, but still handsome, with big smiling brown eyes and a cute button nose.  
  
"Ya Miguel. I'm fine." Kay smiled up at him.  
  
"Are you coming to the party?" asked Miguel, as he sat beside her.  
  
"Not right now." Kay replied. "Miguel, you can go if you want. I dont want to make you sad."  
  
"No its ok. I want to stay with you."  
  
"Why?" she asked. "Dont you wanna play with Reese, Jessica, Simone and the others?"  
  
"I'd rather be with you. Your my bestest friend Kay."  
  
Kay looked over at her loyal friend. "Your my bestest friend too, Miggs."  
  
She gave him a tight hug.  
  
"I'll always be your bestest friend." Miguel stated, a small smile on his face. "Forever."  
  
"Me too, Miguel. I will always love you."  
  
"I love you too." he said shyly.  
  
Kay leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he let her.  
  
"Arent you gonna scream and say you got cooties now Miggs? Thats what you did when Julie gave you a kiss."  
  
"You are a girl, but you dont have cooties. Your special." he smiled at her. She smiled back. "Neither do you. Do you wanna give me a kiss?"  
  
"Ok." he smiled. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and quickly went back to sitting, shyly, looking down. "I feel funny." he said after a few seconds.  
  
"Me too." Kay looked down. "Its weird. Im supposed to have two boyfriends but I only have one, Daddy."  
  
"I'll be your boyfriend Kay." Miguel smiled proudly.  
  
"Really? Thank you Miguel!!" Kay squealed.  
  
"Lets go back to the party Katy." he used his nickname for her.  
  
"Ok." he offered his hand and she took it. The small pair went outside.  
  
"Ooooh." Reese exclaimed. "Kay and Miguel are holding hands! Theyre getting married."  
  
"KAY AND MIGUEL! SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"  
  
"Are not!!" Kay angrily screamed.  
  
"FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES MIGUEL WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Miguel yelled. "I dont even like her." Miguel shrugged away from her grasp.  
  
"Me neither! Eww! Eww! I have COOTIES NOW!" Kay exclaimed.  
  
The kids went back to their normal tag.  
  
"Its our secret Katy." Miguel smiled, as he whispered. She nodded shyly.  
  
"Aww you two look so cute!" exclaimed uncle hank. "Let me take a picure of you." They put their arms around each other and grinned.  
  
"Our secret Katy." Miguel whispered as they walked to join the others.  
  
She nodded. "Our secret Miggs."  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Thats so cute!" Fox exclaimed laughing. "You two have quite a history, huh?" Kay nodded.  
  
"And then Charity came and stole him away. I hate that little bitch."  
  
"Well how are we going to stop him?" asked Fox.  
  
"Lets go 'accidently' in." she smirked.  
  
"Alright." they walked upstairs to hear music. Soft music, that was obviously to mute the love making noises.  
  
"I hope were not too late." Kay whispered, worriedly.  
  
She took a deep breath in and opened her parent's room's door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love doing Kay and Miguel memories. Im gonna do a lot more. Their first kiss, their first dance, ect. Hehehe thats so cute! I love it! Please please please remember to reply. I will want 7 before I continue! I have faith in you guys!!! And check out my other stories, I should have the second part of Truth up in a few days, and The Second choice should be updated within the week at the latest. Thanks for reading! Remember to reply and tell me who should Kay choose in the end? (Im asking this every chapter lol)  
  
Love Amanda  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
~*More memories*~  
  
~*New Guests*~  
  
~*Walk-in*~  
  
~*Pictures*~  
  
~*Threats*~  
  
~*Jealousy*~ 


End file.
